


I Choose You

by LindsayIsTheCraic



Series: Pokemon Go!Kabby [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Pokemon GO References, Some Swearing, cop marcus returns, no no one dies, yes its happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayIsTheCraic/pseuds/LindsayIsTheCraic
Summary: Marcus Kane, respected law enforcement officer. Best shooter, praised by his officials, and ranked highest as the next prospect for sheriff. So, how did a simple undercover drug deal go wrong? Simple: I choose you.Sequel to Gotta Catch ‘Em All





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I know a lot of people wanted another chapter in this universe, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it :)

“You’re wearing _that_?”

Marcus looked down to his attire, frowning. He wore washed out jeans, a regular fit white t-shirt with a gray zip-up hoodie over it, and a good pair of running shoes. “What’s wrong with my outfit?”

“Besides the fact that it yells ‘middle-aged father’?”

He frowned more, feeling defensive. He retorted, “It does not scream that.”

At that exact moment, a middle-aged father with his young son walked by. He was wearing a zip-up hoodie along with a pair of jeans. Indra watched them walk away before she turned her gaze back to Marcus, raising a challenging eyebrow.

He told her, “That was just a coincidence.”

“Really?” she leaned against the light post. “Want to wait another ten minutes to see?”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “You know we don’t have another ten minutes,” he pointed out.

“I’m willing to risk it so you change out of that zip-up,” she said, standing her ground.

“Why does it matter so much?”

“Besides the father look?”

He rolled his eyes. “Besides the father look.”

“I’m surprised you don’t know,” she answered, pushing off the light pole. She made her way over to him, pulling down on his two front pockets. “What can these hold? They’re too thin to conceal a weapon and are too small to carry the drugs we’re supposed to buy.”

She removed her hands from the pockets and tugged at the ends of the zip-up. “It’s not that long or thick either. It can’t conceal a weapon at the waist. The slightest movement would give it away.”

She stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest this time. She raised her eyebrow at him again, getting a frown in response. He examined her outfit. She wore jeans that fit her nicely and a baggy hoodie with a leather jacket over it.

“Do you see now?” she asked, a hint of victory lacing into her voice.

All he responded with was, “Do you have an extra hoodie in the car?”

A grin spread across her lips and she began walking back to her car. “I’m always prepared, come on.”

+

Ten minutes later, they sat in Indra’s car a few apartments down from their meeting location. Marcus now sported a black hoodie with a backpack at his feet. There were stray notebooks, an mp3, and some pencils thrown in as decoys.

Marcus zipped it back up, checking the clock. It was nearing eleven at night. He leaned back in the car, observing the abandoned apartment complex where their drug deal was supposed to take place. Windows were broken, doors were boarded up, and the light poles that lined the street flickered. It wasn’t a safe location.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, opening his Pokemon Go app. Indra glanced over, raising an eyebrow. “Anything?”

He scrolled through the map a bit before shaking his head. “Typical ones you see in the suburbs.”

She shrugged and turned her head back to the apartment complex. He scrolled through it a bit more before setting the phone on the dashboard. He pulled down the sun visor and opened it, checking his hair. “You know,” he said, “I still don’t forgive you for stealing that Dratini from me.”

A snort was heard in response and they looked to each other. Indra told him, “I didn’t steal it from you,” a small smirk appeared on her lips, “I stole it from that girl.”

The memory of that one girl and her friend flashed in his mind. The one was determined, bold, and stubborn. He remembered the stubbornness the most. She was willing to risk being arrested if it meant she got her Dratini. He admired that.

(He also remembered distinctively how cute she looked when she was riled up)

“That girl, if I remember correctly,” Indra continued, “is the same one who out sped you after you tried catch up to her.”

Heat immediately rushed to his cheeks as that part of the memory flooded his mind. They were on the verge of catching up to her, to ticket her for speeding, when she caught him off guard as she floored her car into a sudden, fast turn. All he could do after was watch as her headlights disappeared into the night.

Indra’s smirk widened and he looked to her saying, “You were in the car too!”

“I wasn’t driving.”

“Your laughter afterwards wasn’t much encouragement to keep going after her.”

“Did you see your face after it happened?” Indra was suddenly laughing. “It seemed like you had seen a ghost! You were frozen!”

More heat rose to his cheeks and as he looked away she doubled over in laughter, head leaning on the steering wheel. He shook his head, preoccupying himself with fixing his hair.

After a minute, Indra settled back down. She wiped at her eyes and chuckled again, looking to him. “What are you doing?” she asked.

He ignored her, continuing to run his hands through his hair. “Oh,” she laughed again, “I’m getting the silent treatment now?”

Silence.

She laughed in response as she looked back to the apartment complex. It was nearing the time for their meeting. Indra looked back over to him saying, “Okay, but seriously, your hair can’t be perfect.”

Marcus looked over to her, stopping his hands. “Why not? Will it make me look like a middle-aged father?”

Her lips twitched up into a smile. “No,” she responded, “but you’re supposed to be a drug addict. Your image isn’t going to be police perfect. You’re gonna be a little rugged.”

She suddenly reached over and threw her hand in his hair, messing up any progress he had made. “Hey!” he yelled in surprise, trying to fight her hand away. His knee shot up in reaction and slammed into the glove department, sliding his phone closer to the windshield. “Ow!”

“Just stay still!”

“No!”

**_Buzz._ **

They both froze. Marcus was holding one of her arms off while nursing his probably-now-bruised knee. Indra was reaching over the console between them, one hand in his hair, the other caught in Marcus’ grasp. Both of their heads turned towards his phone.

Marcus looked at Indra, a threat in his eyes as he slowly let go off her wrist. She held her hands up in surrender as she sat back in the driver’s seat. He shut the sun visor and put it back up, his eyes never straying from her.

He picked his phone up and looked at it. His hand shot out and grabbed onto Indra’s arm. He caught her off guard as she jumped in her seat. “Ow!”

His grip tightened on her arm in response. She swatted at his hand saying, “Marcus!”

He turned to her and showed her his phone. She was trying to get his hand off her arm as she looked to his phone. “What? Get your ha-” She froze midsentence when she saw what was on his phone.

His Pokemon Go app was open and in the nearby section was a Hitmonlee. It was another rare pokemon that liked to come out at night. It was also rumored to be seen around the suburbs. “Holy shit,” she said.

They made eye contact and he told her, “You’re not stealing this one from me.”

She rolled her eyes and shoved his hand off her arm. She asked, “Where is it even at?” She was checking her gun now, unloading the ammunition.

He took his phone back and looked to match the map with the area. “Son of a bitch,” he whispered as he realized the location.

Pleased, Indra snapped the ammunition back into the gun, flipping the safety on. She tucked it back into the back of her waistband as she asked, “What?”

He looked to her and said, “It’s in the meeting location.”

They looked at each other again for a moment before looking to the apartment complex. “Of course it is,” she said, shaking her head.

He shook his head too, locking his phone and sliding it into his pocket. He leaned over, opening the backpack again and grabbed his gun out. He checked it like Indra had and slid it into the back of his waistband when he heard her say, “It seems like you’re not the only one who found it.”

There was a hint of amusement in her voice that made him look up. He pulled his hoodie down and zipped the bag up as he followed her eyes. He froze in the middle of the zipping up the backpack. “No way.”

Two very familiar females were walking on the opposite of the street, cellphones out. The one in the front was undeniably in charge and on the hunt for something. He recognized the same determination from that night.

The pair stopped abruptly as the one in front pointed to the apartment complex. The one behind her seemed afraid, just like their first encounter. Marcus wondered how the poor girl kept getting wrapped up in the one girl’s crazy antics.

They seemed to argue, the one in front wanting to go in but the other one not wanting to go in. Presumably like last time, the girl in the back complied and they moved forward and entered the apartment complex.

“They’re trespassing,” Indra spoke up in the silence, “again.”

Marcus looked from where the girls had entered the building to her. He was going to laugh at her small joke when the realization of the situation dawned on him. She looked back to him and he saw the same realization dawn on her too. He told her, “Not only into an abandoned apartment complex either.”

“They’re walking right into a drug deal.”

+

“Abby, are you sure this is safe?”

“There are lights illuminating the street.”

“They’re _flickering,"_ Callie responded, an exasperated note in her voice.

Abby stopped walking and looked above her, noticing the one above her was indeed flickering. She glanced around the street which was desolate. The ones surrounding the streets also flickered once in a while. “We’ll be fine,” she replied and continued forward.

Callie let out a something that sounded like a strangled noise but followed behind her anyways. Abby had her Pokemon Go app open and was watching the nearby section closely. She had heard rumors around college that this part of town was known for having rare pokemon late at night.

Abby glanced up from her phone for a quick second, eyes scanning the street they were venturing down. Up ahead was an abandoned apartment complex which was known to be a drug ring area, there was a shifty liquor store on the corner, a nice Mexican restaurant, and a few small apartments among the few still being occupied.

 _There be better be good pokemon here,_ raced into her mind. She looked back down to her phone and scowled as another Rattata appeared in front of her. She walked past it as Callie spoke up behind her, “Last time you said we’d be fine we got caught by the cops.”

The memory of that night flooded into her mind. She had been so close to catching a Dratini until those two cops had caught them trespassing. Not only did she not catch it, one planned to steal it from her while threatening to arrest her. Oh, she remembered him very much.

She also remembered the bittersweet feeling she had when his partner had caught it instead of him. That part of the memory made her smile. The last part, where they had left him in the dust after he tried to pull her over, broadened her smile. She was laughing for a solid five minutes after that event had occurred.

“And we turned out to be fine,” Abby commented back as they came up to the abandoned apartment complex.

“ _After_ we got threatened to be arrested.”

“Exactly, we were fi-”

**_Buzz._ **

Abby’s head jerked to her phone as a Hitmonlee appeared in the nearby section of her phone. She came to an abrupt stop, Callie stumbling to not run into her. “What?” Called asked, looking over her shoulder.

Abby showed her and said, “The rumors were true.” Callie’s eyes widened in response.

Hitmonlee were hard to come by. Not only that, they were also a pain to catch. They almost always burst out of their pokeball. Abby had made sure to stock up at a local pokestop before their trek out here.

“So where is it?” Callie asked. Abby could hear the dread in her voice.

Abby looked to her map and zoomed it out. She saw the two steps by the Hitmonlee and turned towards the apartment complex. She took small steps towards it and one of those steps disappeared. Abby pointed to it and said, “In there.”

“Oh no! Abby!”

“Callie!”

“You know what’s in there! Absolutely not!”

“ _Callie_ ,” Abby whined, “we didn’t come all this way to not get a rare pokemon.”

“I know that,” she responded, “but I agreed to going to the suburbs, not into a known drug dealer ring!”

“You don’t even know if they’re in there right now,” she fought back.

“I’m not taking my chances!”

They had a stare off for a minute. Abby could see the fear in her eyes. It flashed her back to the moment when they had been caught by those two cops last time. Guilt began to fill her as she looked back to the building.

“What if,” Abby proposed, “we go in and if we see anything suspicious, we leave?”

Callie had opened her mouth as soon as Abby spoke to refute, but froze when she heard the proposition. She closed her mouth, thinking it over. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

Callie crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes in thought. Abby could see the mental battle going on in her mind. Finally, Callie sighed, defeated, and opened her eyes. She didn’t look to happy but told Abby, “Fine.”

Abby grinned and said, “Great! Let’s go!”

She began walking up the stairs and inside. Callie followed close behind her and retorted, “But you’re doing my anatomy homework for the next week.”

“Deal.”

+

“Are we close?”

Abby shook her head as they slowly creeped their way down a hallway. They had been in the complex for ten minutes trying to find the Hitmonlee. Every direction they had taken so far took them further from the pokemon.

“Still one foot?”

Abby nodded and zoomed out from her map a bit. Up ahead was another turn into another hallway. At the end of that hallway was a dead end. They inched towards the corner, two rooms away when her phone buzzed and the footsteps disappeared.

Abby stopped, Callie bumping into her. Callie peeked over her shoulder as the Hitmonlee popped up on her screen. Abby almost squealed in excitement when she remembered that they had planned to be quiet, all talking done in whispers. She settled for smiling to Callie over her shoulder.

“Where is it?” Callie asked.

Abby zoomed out a bit more on her map. She noticed he was positioned in the end of the hallway where they’d turn into. Abby nodded her head towards the end of the hallway. “Around the corner,” she told her, “we have to go to the other hallway after the turn.”

Callie nodded and they slowly made their way forward. Abby’s eyes flickered from her phone to the space in front of them. Slowly but surely they made their way to the corner of the hallway. They leaned against the wall and Abby slowly peeked around the corner.

Her heart dropped.

Two men were sitting against the windowsill. They weren’t talking, they were checking out a message on a phone together. Another one was playing with the safety of his gun, running his thumb over it multiple times. In front of them sat a bag with only what Abby could guess were drugs.

Abby looked back to Callie, a frown adorning her face. “What?” Callie asked.

Abby just shook her head. “We need to go,” she told her.

Callie didn’t know why but she heard the hint of fear in Abby’s voice. She nodded and turned around and when she went to walk forward, she ran into someone. She stumbled back into Abby, causing them both to crash back onto the floor.

The two men at the windowsill immediately looked over, the one with the gun getting into shooting position. Abby and Callie looked up from their sprawled position on the floor, another man standing over them. He smiled a little too innocently down to them, asking, “Leaving so soon?”

All Abby could reply with was, “Shit.”

+

“Backup should be here in ten minutes,” Marcus whispered to Indra as they made their way into the apartment complex. “They’ll have the building surrounded so in case they make a break for it, they can’t escape.”

Indra nodded and said, “Good, let’s just hope those two didn’t find their way into trouble.”

Marcus felt his stomach drop at that mention. If they had ventured into their drug deal, their cover could be blown. Worse, their lives would be at stake. If anything were to happen…

Marcus immediately shook the thought from his mind. He wouldn’t let anything happen, neither would Indra. He was the best cop on the force for Arkadia, Indra right behind him. The two together were unstoppable.

Indra looked at her phone, the time of 11:20 flashing on her phone. “Showing up early should do us some good,” Indra commented as she proceeded down the hallway.

Marcus shifted the backpack on his shoulders as he followed after her. The cool metal of his gun hit his back, sending shivers up his back. The possibility of innocent lines being put on the line, people he knew (even if barely), made him nervous.

“You’re lying,” a voice came from the end of the hallway they were walking in. They both came to an abrupt stop as the voice added, “I don’t see a Hitmonlee around here.”

“And that’s my fault?” another voice shot back, a very familiar voice. The tone was sarcastic. “Maybe your phone isn’t picking it up.” Marcus and Indra looked to each other, their fear being confirmed in each other’s eyes.

“ _Or_ ,” the first voice responded, “that’s just a cover for the real reason you’re here.”

“I already told you the reason why we’re here!” The familiar voice sounded irritated. It almost made Marcus smile, knowing how she would look. Her eyes would be on fire, her pose tall and defiant.

“And it doesn’t add up,” another voice added in. Indra held up two fingers, indicating the two dealers. They slowly made their way down the hall to be at the turn.

“You’re sneaking around these hallways,” a third voice chipped in, “claiming to be looking for a Hitmonlee.”

A third finger rose on Indra’s hand as she took a quick glance around the corner. She looked back to Marcus, nodding in confirmation that there was only three. “And those two,” she added in a whisper.

His shoulders sagged in response. He flexed his fingers but shoved them in his pockets. The small mission had taken a large turn. Indra took another quick glance and whispered, “Only one gun is visible.”

“I’m sure they’re all armed,” Marcus whispered back.

The original first voice spoke back up in the silence of the five, “And there isn’t a Hitmonlee anywhere to be found.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” her familiar voice snapped back, “but that’s why we’re here. We knew what goes down in here that’s why were being quiet. We saw you at the end of the hall so we were going to leave.”

“And tell the cops?”

“ _What?”_

“Or maybe you’re an undercover cop and you were going to get your backup.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” She sounded exasperated. “I am not a cop. I’m a medical student and I was searching for pokemon.”

The first voice said, “And what about her? She hasn’t said a single thing since we caught you.” A shift in clothing was heard, Marcus guessing he walked over to the other girl. “Is she silently recording this for your cop buddies?”

“Maybe because your little friend has a gun out, not five feet from her,” she snapped back.

There was a moment of silence and Marcus could feel his heart beat faster. His hands came from his pockets to grip the straps of his backpack. He flexed his fingers as he heard another shift in clothes.

“You’re a smartass,” the first voice responded.

“And you’re a lowlife,” was her deadpan response.

Indra and Marcus heard a laugh in response. A ‘click’ was heard as the first voice told her, “Let’s see how low I can go.”

Immediately, Indra and Marcus stepped out from behind the wall. Everyone at the end of the hall froze and turned their heads towards the duo. Indra’s resting bitch face was present as she tapped an imaginary watch on her wrist, “Sorry to interrupt but we have a scheduled meeting.”

Marcus quickly assessed the situation. The girls sat on the floor, backs to each other. They sat between two guys who were perched on either wall. The one guy, who Marcus guessed was denounced as a ‘lowlife’ was squatting in front of the girl he remembered all too well.

He had a gun out, it cocked up towards where she sat. That was the second gun in the situation; the guy on the left wall had his out. Marcus’ eyes shifted to the guy on the right wall, his right hand hidden behind his back. Marcus guessed it was gripping his weapon at their sudden appearance.

The ‘lowlife’ stood up, his gun end still lingering towards the girl. Marcus’ snapped to meet hers. He saw the fire in them, he saw the fight still burning. He also saw the hidden fear behind the flames. His eyes drifted down to where the two girls held hands. He met her eyes once more before focusing on the guy.

“And you are?”

“Sandra and Michael. We have a meeting,” Indra, or ‘Sandra’, told him. She began walking forward with Marcus. She nudged him and he swung the backpack off his shoulders and let it plop onto the ground. She nodded towards it, “Cash.”

The guy looked to it and then back up to her. He nodded his head on the guy on the right wall stepped off it and grabbed a bag from the corner. He stood by the other guy and tossed the bag in front of them.

Indra spoke up, “Open it.”

The other guy smiled a bit. “Open yours,” he responded.

They sat in silence for a moment, staring each other down. Marcus shifted his eyes over them again, going to each person. His eyes rested on Abby again and her eyes flickered to the front man. He had a question in his eyes as her eyes drifted to his hands. He followed hers as and saw the slightest flick of his fingers.

His eyes snapped to the guy on the wall to the left. He was watching the scene while trying to secretly switch the safety off his gun. A signal.

Marcus looked back to the girl, sending approval through his eyes when they made eye contact. The three had planned to kill them during their sell. Either they knew about their cover or they were greedy, as Abby described one, lowlifes.

Marcus reacted, reaching behind his back and pulling his gun out as the guy finished clicking his safety off. Marcus flipped his off and they both raced to raise their guns at each other first. A gun shot could be heard.

The noise rang off the walls, ringing in Abby’s ears. She had heard a gunshot was loud, but she never imagined it was defeaning. A thud was heard and a body crumpled to the ground in pain. A gun fell to the floor with a clatter. She looked up, fear racing through her.

Marcus was faster.

He stayed standing, the other guy was on the floor hugging his knee. A gunshot hole was fresh in his pants and he was rolling around in pain. Marcus turned towards the other two.

Indra and the two guys had their own guns out, each pointing at each other. Indra clicked the safety off hers telling them, “You guys _are_ lowlifes.”

The one who had spoken looked to her and asked outraged, “Who are you?!”

Marcus tilted his head slightly as he watched him. “We’re not lowlifes.”

A chuckle could be heard and every head turned to the sound. Abby froze up, not realizing she had done it out loud. The same man, Marcus guessed he was the head of the operation, looked back to Marcus and Indra. Before either of them could react, he bent over and snatched her by the arm and yanked her up.

“Hey!” She yelled, trying to fight him off. Her fight died when the barrel of his gun rested against her temple.

Marcus trained his gun on him, his hand involuntarily wrapping tighter around the handle. The man’s sidekick did the same with the Abby’s friend, but let her sit as he put the barrel of his gun to the back of her head.

“Now, you two have a choice,” the front man said, “Let us go, with the money and drugs, or we kill them.”

There was a muffled cry from where Callie sat and Abby’s heart dropped in her chest. Again, she felt as if she had put them in danger; but, as she looked back to Marcus, she felt safe. She felt he would protect them even if it meant his life would be given up.

“And if we say no?” Indra pipped up, tilting her head to the side.

“These two lovely ladies get a bullet in their brains,” he replied, “and then you do as well.”

Callie let out another choked sob. Marcus’ eyes drifted to her as the guy smiled at them. “So? What’s it gonna be?” He pushed his gun harder into Abby’s head, earning a cry from her in pain. Marcus’ eyes immediately shot back to her. “What are you gonna choose?”

Marcus and Abby locked eyes. The moment of their first meeting flashed behind his eyes. The determination she portrayed, the stubbornness she retorted, and the bold look she wore. He saw the same fire ignited in her eyes. “I choose you,” Marcus simply replied.

“What?” the guy was clearly confused, his posture flattened a bit. “You choose what?”

Marcus kept his eye contact with Abby as he flicked his finger against the trigger of his gun. Abby’s eyes responded brightly, the slightest of nods being her response. His eyes flicked to the man for a quick second, smiling in response. He made eye contact with her again, repeating himself, “I choose you.”

Suddenly, before he could react, Abby stomped down on his foot. He cried out in pain and let go of her. She dove from his arms as Marcus pulled the trigger, striking the guy in the knee as well. He fell to the floor as Indra raced forward.

Marcus was aiming his gun at the other guy as he tried to aim it at Indra, but before he could pull the trigger, Abby had tackled him from behind. His shot went haywire, going into the ceiling.

Callie crawled away from them and snatched the gun off the floor and away from the man who had been shot first. He had been reaching for it and she shook as she pointed it at him. Her voice was tight as she spoke, “I’ve never used one of these but I’m pretty positive even I can’t miss from close range.”

He held his hands up in surrender as Indra came over and flipped him onto his stomach. She slapped handcuffs around his wrists and set them on his back. When that was done, Callie dropped the gun, shaking all over.

Indra grabbed the gun and flicked the safety on. She threw it in their backpack and looked to Callie, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Would you really have shot him?” she asked.

Callie looked up to her and raised an eyebrow. “Hell no,” she responded, “I can’t kill a spider, how do I shoot someone?”

Indra let out a laugh, a grin forming on her face. She patted her on the shoulder, telling her, “Well you did a good job improvising.”

“I should’ve been a theater major.”

That earned another laugh from Indra as she went to handcuff the guy Abby had tackled. He had hit his head against the windowsill on the way down, being knocked out cold. Indra had went after the front man after Marcus had shot him, making sure he stayed down and was in handcuffs first.

Abby sat in the corner, watching the scene unfold before her. She looked to where Callie sat a few yards away from her. Callie met her eye and smiled sheepishly at her. Abby joked, “I thought you were going to shoot him.”

“Oh shove it where the sun doesn’t shine, Abby.”

That earned a laugh from Abby, shaking slightly as the adrenaline calmed down. Callie crawled her way over to her and enveloped her in a hug. Abby rested her head on her shoulder, whispering, “I’m so sorry, Callie.”

Callie cradled her head in her one hand, the other rubbing her back. She shook her head and said, “Don’t worry about it, Abby. We’re fine, just like you said we would be.”

“ _After_ we had guns to our heads.”

Callie shrugged as Abby pulled back from the hug. Callie mocked her in her voice, “We turned out to be fine.”

Abby laughed and smacked her on the arm, earning a smile back. Abby shook her head, saying, “If anything had happened to you…it would’ve been my fault.”

“Nothing happened,” Callied interrupted.

“Yeah, because they showed up,” Abby shook her head again, “but if something did…I would’ve never forgiven myself.” She looked around the area they sat in. “I promise, no more shifty areas for pokemon hunting.”

Callie smiled as Abby looked back to her. “You and I both know that resolve will fade the moment you hear another crazy rumor on where to find a rare pokemon.”

Abby looked away but smiled innocently back to her. “I tried, didn’t I?” she joked back.

Callie laughed, a grin spreading across her face. She grabbed Abby’s hand and squeezed it. They made eye contact and Callie told her, “No matter how crazy or life threatening, you know always I’ll be right behind you.”

Abby just smiled in response and hugged her tight. They hugged for a while before pulling back. The two watched the scene. The three bad guys sat lined up against the wall in handcuffs. Indra had tried her best to treat the wounds Marcus had inflicted on the two guys.

Indra was now off to the side on her phone while Marcus was missing from the scene. He had been missing since Abby tackled the one guy. She had ruined his shot but Abby had felt a sudden protectiveness take over and she felt the responsibility to fix the problem she had caused. That was the last glimpse she had of the officer. When she had gotten off the guy, realizing he was knocked out, she realized he wasn’t in the hallway anymore.

Sirens could be heard and lights flashed into the semi dark hallway. The two girls looked out the window and saw Marcus standing in front of the building talking to a group of cops. He looked to be instructing them and nodded to the building. The group all nodded and entered the building and he shortly followed after.

When they entered the hallway, the group of cops went straight to the bag of evidence Indra was holding out for them and the three lined up against the wall. Marcus and Indra proceeded to walk up to the duo.

Abby immediately felt embarrassed. Not only had they saved their lives, they were caught again by the same cops for stirring up trouble. Indra spoke first, “You do realize this is the second time we’re meeting because you trespassed, correct?”

Abby flashed an innocent smile. “Don’t think you can let us off with a warning?”

Marcus laughed and it sounded like a song in Abby’s ears. It helped calm her nerves that were starting to wreck her core. He offered her a warm smile. “I’ll think it over.”

Abby felt herself smile in response as the two made eye contact. His brown eyes matched his smile: warm, welcoming, and relaxed. He had his arms crossed over his chest but his posture was relaxed, not tensed like she had seen it when they were in the middle of the standoff.

Indra offered Callie her hand and said, “Come on, we have some medical staff coming here. You can get looked at first.”

Callie looked to Abby and she nodded for her to go. Callie reached out and squeezed her hand once more before taking Indra’s and letting her help her up. The two sauntered down the short hallway to meet the medic halfway.

Abby’s attention returned to the brown eyed cop who she was now alone with. Reality began to sink in as silence washed over them. Her life had been in danger and he saved it. He risked his life for hers. He didn’t bat an eye in the face of danger. Her heart swelled in her chest in admiration.

“Thank you.” The words left her mouth before she had even processed them. He smiled again and Abby felt safe again. He moved to sit beside her against the wall. “I bet you get that a lot,” Abby added.

He laughed again and Abby felt like it wrapped around her like a security blanket. It was a safe haven she didn’t want to leave. “Yeah,” he agreed, “but the last time I met with you, you wanted to tell me off.”

She smiled and looked down away from him. The memory flashed in her mind and she looked back to him. “And I didn’t because you were in uniform,” she told him. They both looked at his outfit and she added, “You’re not right now.”

“Then what’s stopping you?” he challenged, humor flashing in his brown eyes as he looked back up to her.

She met his gaze straight on and she smirked a little. She remembered his banter from their first meeting. She had found it annoying then but she enjoyed it now. She shrugged and felt herself begin to shake as she tried to joke, “The fact that you just saved me from having a bullet shot in my brain.”

Marcus’ eyes drifted down to her arms and hands, immediately noticing the shaking. He said nothing as he removed the hoodie from his body. He held it out to her and said, “Put this on.”

She looked at the hoodie and then to him. He nodded, eyes locking onto hers. She slowly took it and put it on, the warmth from it and _him_ enveloping her immediately. It smelt like the woods and she wondered if he did too.

She huddled into it, giving him a small smile. “Thank you,” she told him again.

“No problem,” he responded. He threw his hand through his hair and she watched. It was as thick as she remembered it from last time. The locks fell through his fingers effortlessly and Abby found her mind wandering off into the image of her running her hands through them.

His voice broke her out of her mind, “So, do I look more like a cop now for you to tell me off?”

She laughed and smirked, eyes scanning him over. She didn’t try to hide it and he didn’t try to hide his eyes watching her. When they made eye contact again, she titled her head to the side saying, “Your hair is a mess. You look like a drug addict.”

Indra’s voice suddenly boomed through the hallway in an I-told-you-so tone, “You’re welcome.”

Marcus laughed and shook his head. He ran his hands through his hair again. “You can thank Indra for that,” he responded as he desperately tried to fix it.

She chuckled as she watched him. His cheeks were tinted pink and Abby had to guess it wasn’t from the small fight they were in beforehand. Her grin widened at the thought of him being nervous about his looks around her.

She told him honestly, “Your hair looks fine, Marcus. I was joking.”

He looked to her suddenly. He swept one more hand through his hair anyways and turned to face her. “You remember my name,” he noticed.

She nodded and shrugged. “Of course,” she responded, “how could I forget the name of the cop who threatened to arrest me for something as petty as trespassing?”

A small smirk formed on his lips in response. “Obviously, I should have arrested you,” he retorted. She raised a challenging eyebrow back at him. “You didn’t learn the first time because you did it again today.”

She shrugged and picked at the ends of the sweater. Meeting his gaze, it was her turn to smirk. “You would’ve had to catch me first.”

His smirk didn’t falter, in fact, it grew. He leaned a bit closer, telling her, “Seems like a game of Pokemon Go.”

Abby laughed and sat back against the wall more. She took the phone from her pocket and opened her app. The Hitmonlee was no longer in sight. She frowned but shook her head. She wasn’t surprised. “Indra caught it after we handcuffed everyone and had the situation under control. She did it while I got backup,” Marcus explained. That didn’t surprise her either.

Locking her phone and sliding back into her pocket, Abby held her hands up in mock surrender. “Well, you caught me this time.”

He tilted his head to the side, watching her. She felt his eyes on her, sweeping over her. She felt her cheeks warm up and she wondered if he noticed her cheeks flare up like she had with him. She wondered why she cared.

“Do I finally get to know your name since I caught you?” he asked.

She looked to him, really looked at him. His eyes were playful, a warm smile on his lips now. The scent of the woods filled her senses as she took a deep breath through her nose. The same thought of wondering what he smelt like wandered through her mind. It made her dizzy but she was okay with that. She liked it. She liked him.

“Abby."

**Author's Note:**

> And do you think that's all for their journey in this universe? I see one more *insert angel emoji*
> 
> Comments and kudos mean a lot! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
